A conventional ratchet wrench known to applicant was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,033 to Chow; Kirk K., with the title of "Ratchet Wrench With Manual Disassembly Capability". Chow's wrench employs a single pawl member to engage with a threaded inner periphery of the head of the wrench so as to output an torque when rotating the shank of the wrench. However, the single pawl member obviously can provide only limited numbers of teeth of the pawl member to match with the threaded inner periphery of the head so that the wrench cannot generate a large torque.
Some ratchet wrenches improve the inherent shortcoming and were disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,612 to M. T. Rozmus, with the title of "Pawl Type Ratchet Wrench", U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,801 to Imperio; Charles D., with the title of "Combined Ratchet And Torsion Wrench", U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,899 to Thomas J. Diedrich, with the title of "Dual-Pawl Ratcheting Mechanism With Provision For Preventing pawl Jamming", and U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,147 to Peter Constantine Chaconas et. Al., with the title of "Ratchet Wrench Having Two-Pawl Action".
Although there are two pawl members engaged with the threaded inner periphery of the head, when rotating the wrench, each pawl member is pushed by the operation member in the head by only a point. This could break the corner end of the pawl members when a large torque is applied.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that provides a sufficient contact surface to each pawl member when the other end of each pawl member is engaged with the threaded inner periphery of the head.